


Sherlock's Hands

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hand Kink, M/M, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves Sherlock's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Hands

John came into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Sherlock was sitting at the table, working on an experiment.

"Sherlock, I'm making coffee. Would you like some?"

"No," said Sherlock, not even looking up from the petri dish he was observing.

As John waited for his coffee, he watched Sherlock work. He was using an eyedropper to take a chemical from its bottle and dropping it into a pipette with other chemicals. John was entranced by Sherlock's hands; long, pale fingers moving with steadiness and dexterity. As the kettle whistled, John went to make his coffee, not noticing Sherlock glancing his way and smiling.

 

After his experiment, Sherlock entered the sitting room. Getting out his phone, he asked, "Chinese?"

John, who was reading, looked up.

"Huh?"

"Do you want Chinese?"

"Oh... yeah, that sounds good."

Nodding, Sherlock called in the order.

 

They used chopsticks to eat their food, and this gave John another chance to study Sherlock's fingers. Being closer to him than than earlier, John noticed Sherlock's well trimmed and manicured nails.

Looking at him, Sherlock smirked. Then he reached out, grabbing one of the water chestnuts out of John's moo goo gai pan.

"Hey!"

Still smirking, Sherlock put the chestnut in his mouth, then slowly licked the sauce off his thumb and forefinger. So slowly in fact, that John suspected he was doing it on purpose. The playful smile on Sherlock's face only strengthened John's suspicions.

 

After dinner, Sherlock got out his violin. John sat in his chair in front of the fire and thumbed through the latest edition of _The Lancet_ as he listened to his friend play. The tune, which John was unfamiliar with, was quiet and melancholy. Sherlock finally finished, and John applauded.

"That was beautiful. I've never heard that before," He observed. "One of yours?"

"Yes," said Sherlock. "I composed it in Brussels while I was away. It's called _À John, mon amour_."

John smiled.

"Is there something else you'd like to hear?"

"Nothing comes to mind," John replied, "but I'd love to hear more."

Smiling, Sherlock began playing again; a lovely version of "Morning Has Broken". Since John knew the piece, he wasn't paying quite as much attention to the music this time, and found himself watching Sherlock's hands. With the right hand, he expertly worked the bow; with the left he carefully, precisely fingered the strings.

John got up about half-way through the piece. Sherlock paused, turning and looking at him with curiosity. John gently took the violin and bow and set them aside. Then he took Sherlock's right hand. Turning it palm-up, he slid his finger from the base of the palm up to the tip of the thumb. Then starting back at the base again, he ran his finger up Sherlock's forefinger, then his middle finger, his ring finger, then finally his little finger.

John looked up and saw that Sherlock had his eyed half closed.

Smiling, John leaned over and kissed the palm of Sherlock's hand. Then he kissed the tip of his thumb. Then he kissed the tip of Sherlock's little finger. Sherlock laughed lightly. Smiling, John kissed the tip of Sherlock's middle finger, then his ring finger. He finally got to Sherlock's forefinger. He kissed it, then gently wrapped his lips around the tip of it, sucking gently. Sherlock gasped.

John slid his lips off Sherlock's finger and smiled at him.

Smiling back, Sherlock pulled his hand gently from John's. Then he took John's left hand. 

Sherlock's mobile rang. There was a pause.

"Oh, go ahead and answer it."

Gently letting go of John's hand, Sherlock pulled his phone of his jacket.

"Sherlock Holmes? Ah, Lestrade! It is an interesting one, I hope? Yes, all right, we'll be right there."

Sherlock smiled at John. "We've got a case."

"To be continued?" asked John.

"Definitely," said Sherlock with a smile.


End file.
